Princess Davidddizor makes a grounded video out of Shimajirō Shimano/Sent away to Mental People’s Home
Transcript *Princess Davidddizor: Man, I am going to make a grounded video out of Shimajirō because he sucks and is a Daniel Tiger rip-off! *(30 minutes later) *Princess Davidddizor: Done! I made a grounded video out of Shimajirō Shimano because he was stupid! *Mr. Davidddizor: Princess Davidddizor, what on earth are you doing in here?! *Princess Davidddizor: I was watching some youtube videos that I like! *Mrs. Davidddizor: Let me and your dad see it on the computer and just the check how your accounts were doing! *Princess Davidddizor: Ugh! fine! Barney: I love you, you love me, we're a happy family! with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you! won't you say you love me too? Shimajirō Shimano: Hey! not so fast barney! Prepare to go to Heaven! I hate you because you are a fat meanie! Bart and Lisa, please get away from him because he's annoying! and I don't want to hurt you! (Bart and Lisa simpson run away) Shimajirō Shimano: and as for you, Barney! you are going to fade here and that's final! goodbye! Barney: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!! Please don't fade barney! barney loves you all! (Barney disappears) Shimajirō Shimano: Yay! I got rid of barney for good! he is no more! it's time to celebrate! Mr Shimano: Shimajiro! how dare you get rid of barney! you know that he is one of my favorite childhood! That's it! you are grounded grounded grounded for life! Mrs Shimano: go to your room right now and go to bed! and don't you come out ever again! Shimajirō Shimano: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (the fade screen turn black) Shimajirō Shimano: yes! it's Christmas day! now let's see what's on our presents! (Shimajirō become shocked with no presents) Shimajirō Shimano: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't get any of Christmas presents again! Mr. Shimano: that's right!, you are getting nothing because you got suspended from school for chewing gum during class! Mrs. Shimano: but we did get you something! (Mr and Mrs Davidddizor became shocked) Mr. Davidddizor: OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH!! (X3) WHAT ON EARTH IS SO WRONG WITH YOU JOHNNY TEST ADDICT!!!! HOW DARE YOU MAKE THAT TERRIBLE VIDEO OUT OF SHIMAJIRŌ! YOU KNOW HE IS A GOOD USER, AND SHIMAJIRŌ’S CARTOON WAS THE WORLD’S #1 JAPANESE PRESCHOOL SHOW!! ALSO, IT IS AN IMPORTANT PART OF RETSUKO, FENNEKO, TSUNODA AND SOPHIE THE OTTER'S CHILDHOOD!! NOW YOU ARE FREAKING GROUNDED FOR 10 SUPER HARD YEARS!!! Princess Davidddizor Gets Sent to Mental People's Home Princess Davidddizor: Hmm, Let's See How Many Likes And Dislikes Did It Have? 5 Dislikes: 900,000,000 Princess Davidddizor: Nooooooooooooooooooo! They Disliked My Video, Here's One Comment Comments *Sophie the Otter: HOW DARE YOU, YOU RACIST RAT!! *Patty Rabbit: Don't you remember Shimajirō Shimano is a good boy, and was an important part of Retsuko, Fenneko, Tsunoda and Sophie the Otter's childhoods! *Bobby Bear: *Fanny Fox: *Mason Saitō: *Suzie Squirrel: *Kevin Yoshida: *Retsuko: Why the heck was that Johnny Test loving Noob making violent threat videos out of innocent users!? *Fenneko: Curse you for making violent threat out of Shimajirō Shimano, you racist rat!! *Tsunoda: I disliked your video. *Shimajirō Shimano: That's impossible!! Why would you make a Terrible video out of Me! *Mimirin Midorihara: Oh (x30), Princess Davidddizor, How dare you make a grounded video out Of my husband Shimajirō, That's It! I Will Call Tina And Diesel To Send You Both To Mental People's Home! Mrs. Davidddizor: (Does A Tiger Roar, 1000 Louder)OH (x100), PRINCESS DAVIDDDIZOR, HOW DARE YOU MAKE GROUNDED VIDEO OUT OF SHIMAJIRŌ!? YOU KNOW HE IS A GOOD BOY AND HIS CARTOON WAS THE WORLD’S NUMBER 1 PRESCHOOL ANIME, THAT IS IT, I WILL CALL TINA AND DIESEL ABOUT WHAT YOU TOO HAVE DONE! Princess Davidddizor :Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! I Don't Wanna Get sent to the Mental People's Home Mr. Davidddizor: Too Bad! Mr Davidddizor Calls Tina and Diesel Tina: what is it? Diesel: come with us, girl! you are going to mental people's home right now! (at the rv) Princess Davidddizor: Pablo, Tyrone and Mirror Peanut Otter, why are you three being sent to mental people's house?! Pablo: because Me, Tyrone and Mirror Peanut got Expelled SUPER HUGE TIME for flinging applesauces into Kiki, Miumiu and their friends.